vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Quicksilver (Marvel Comics)
Summary Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) is a fictional superhero appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character first appears in X-Men #4 (March 1964) and was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. He is the twin brother of the Scarlet Witch. Debuting in the Silver Age of comic books, Quicksilver has featured in several decades of Marvel continuity, starring in the self-titled series Quicksilver and as a regular team member in superhero title the Avengers. The character has also appeared in other Marvel-related media and merchandise. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A ''' '''Name: Pietro Maximoff, Quicksilver Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Early 30s Classification: Genetically Altered Human (Disguised as a Mutant by the High Evolutionary) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed and Agility, Martial Arts, Regeneration (Low), Intangibility, Water Running, Durability Negation (with molecular acceleration/destabilization), Vibration and Air Manipulation (He can create miniature cyclones with sheer speed), Limited Time Travel and Flight, Resistance to Toxins and Precognition Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Comparable to Captain America. Defeated Black Panther. Destroyed Ultron Captain America. Caused rifts in the ground while running when possessed by Chthon. Boiled large amounts of water while running). His molecular acceleration/destabilization ignores conventional durability. Speed: FTL before power-up (Could run faster than radio waves, outran the Ringmaster's hypnosis, grabbed Captain America's shield in a split microsecond, humiliated the Living Laser with ease). Massively FTL with Massively FTL+ reactions after power-up (Perceived the events around him in a picosecond while running.) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Listed as stronger than Captain America in the Deluxe Edition of the official Marvel handbook. Can break chains. Pried open the metal panel of a robot ) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Withstood a hit from Luminous, who was much faster than him) Stamina: Very High (Pietro's metabolism is more than 15 times that of a normal human's, preventing lactic acid build-up and allowing long-distance physical activity along with increased threshold for fatigue.) Range: Melee range Standard Equipment: Friction resistant suit. Specialized goggles and hearing aid to help him see and hear while running Intelligence: Gifted. After being trained in martial arts by Captain America, Quicksilver was later able to successfully counter his style. His processing speeds allow him to master skills very quickly, like becoming a sculptor in just a day, learning how to play a sonata in seconds, and read multiple books quickly. He's even able to reprogram security systems and analyze people's microexpressions Because Quicksilver has a high speed of perception, telepaths often have difficulty using their abilities against him. Weaknesses: Pietro struggles with episodes of mental illness, severe depression, and mental breakdowns, causing him to ruin his relationships through force and manipulation. His arrogance can leave him prone to attack (such as when he paused to gloat over the Ultron drone he defeated) and some of his movement patterns are predictable. He also seems to be incapable of running in the dark. Feats: * Travels from LA to Buenos Aires in around a minute and a half * While possessed by Cthon, crisscrosses the Earth in seconds * Outruns Black Bolt's voice * Finds a city several miles away before Wanda's hair is even affected by gravity * His speed flash boils water * Knocks out three low-level Olympians in one go * Staggers several Sentinels and sends one falling * Wrecks Mordred Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Molecular Acceleration/Destabilization: Through the course of his life as a mutant, his super-speed has granted him numerous abilities. One of the very peculiar ones was being able to vibrate his molecular structure at high speeds. Different writers used it for different purposes that were often absurd or completely ignored it to avoid obscurity. He has demonstrated the full effect which enables him to destabilize atomic matter by accelerating the target object's molecule structure, often causing it to fall apart or explode usually by touching it. It is unknown if he can do this from a distance like his nephew Thomas Shepherd. * Cyclone: Quicksilver runs around his opponent in a circle of radius 10 feet to create a cyclone powerful enough to lift a grown man off his feet. * Flight: Quicksilver can achieve movement through the air by flapping his arms at a high velocity. * Restricted Time Travel: Quicksilver can travel forward or backward in time for a few hours during each visit. * Intangibility: Pietro also can use molecular destabilization to walk through solid objects. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Humans Category:Speedsters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Avengers Category:Tier 9 Category:Antiheroes Category:Vibration Users Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Time Travelers